


【影日】是的，生了个球

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 生了个球
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 17





	【影日】是的，生了个球

影山睡得不大安稳。  
实在说不上是美梦还是好梦，梦里的日向正抱着肚子——很大很圆的肚子，满脸惆怅地宣布他怀孕了，都怪影山不做安全措施，现在他打算丢掉这个孩子。  
前者难以置信地看着他，问他为什么。  
日向说这影响到他的职业生涯了，难道影山想要吗。  
影山说那是当然的啊，那可是一条生命。于是日向点点头，说知道了，从衣服下拿出一颗排球，塞进了影山的怀里，说那你要好好负责啊。  
手中的球可能比婴儿还要重，压在他的肚子上，似乎还在动，托不起来也推不开，日向坐在他的对面，催促他赶紧把孩子放到肚子里。  
“别开玩笑了日向呆子！”他吼了一声，梦醒了，对上了一个圆圆的肚子。  
“哦！醒了。”肚子和他说早上好，影山偏过头，才发现是挺着大肚子、坐在他身上的日向。  
“……你在做什么？”是噩梦还没有醒吗。  
“影——山——君——”身上的人不退反近，一手扶着肚子，一边慢慢地往前挪动，臀部坐在他的小腹上，双腿夹着他的腰，居高临下地看着他，表情与梦里竟有几分相似，“糟糕了啊，我怀上了影山的小孩！”  
说罢，摸了摸自己圆滚滚的肚子，苦恼道：“没法打排球了，影山君想想办法吧。”  
“说什么想办法……”影山抬起手，覆在因为肚子隆起而紧绷的睡衣上，弧度与掌心贴合，是他再熟悉不过的东西，他扯了扯嘴角，在身上坐着一个成年男子的情况下猛地向上抬腰，咬牙切齿道，“你根本没有子宫吧！”  
对方被他从下往上一顶，藏在衣服下的排球受到手掌的压力掉了出来，滚到了昨晚新换的床单上，日向用脚腕挡住它，扭头控诉：“什么子、子宫啊！开个玩笑而已嘛影山！”干嘛说得那么较真。  
原本隆起的“肚子”瘪了下去，青年的身前重新变得平坦，视线没有了遮挡，影山能够直接地看到对方因直白而泛红的耳根。  
日向撇撇嘴，小声说没劲，打算从他的身上爬下去，腿才抬到一半，重心忽然偏移，后背摔到了床上，坐着的人换成了影山。  
他的下身还贴着对方的小腹，因为紧紧贴合，接近尾椎的后背悬空，穿着橘子图案睡衣的影山撑在他的上方，单手托着他的腰，不让他躺平。  
“喂……影山？”他试探着仰起头，倾斜的角度挂不住松垮的睡衣，光滑的布料滑到胸前，赤裸的身躯暴露在眼前。  
床帘没有彻底拉拢，阳光从缝隙里钻进卧室，线状的金色停留在躯体上，仿佛是一条长满鳞片般的细长疤痕。居于上方的人低下头，伸出舌尖，从疤痕的最左侧舔到最右侧，舌尖下的肌肉跟着他的舔弄向内微微收紧，被反射的水光使疤痕更加晶亮，仿若美人鱼舍弃鱼尾的证明。  
“你不会现在…喂你有没有在听我讲话？”日向伸长手臂推他的脑袋，抓乱了额前的刘海，对方偏过头，不满地瞪他一眼，像一只护食的猫科动物，朝打扰他进食的人亮出两颗尖牙。  
后者不回他，长臂捞过一旁的排球，将滑至胸前的睡衣扯回来，再把排球塞进了单薄的布料下。  
“不要乱动，”他警告道，“怀孕了不能乱动吧。”  
平坦的腹部再度撑成一个鼓胀的球状，衣服上的咖喱图案因此被拉扯变形，排球挤占了前方的空间，躺着的人竟然一时间无法坐起来。  
日向三番五次尝试推开抵在肚子上的排球，全都被影山拍开，对方似乎心情不佳，掐着他的腿根往上提，迫使后背离床铺更高，鼓鼓的腹部挡住他的脸。  
“这是什么恶趣味的play啊？影山……难道是个变态吗？”他努力控制面部表情，对方却像是已经沉浸在了自己设定的情境中，张嘴就咬在不着片缕的腿根上，语气充满威胁，“我说了别动吧。”  
话音落下，腿根处多上一个新的牙印，像是要日向认识到他是认真的，影山在牙印上啄吻半晌，张嘴含住了脸旁挺立的性器。  
“唔……”手边的床单瞬间被抓揉进手心里，昨夜做得有些过火，日向根本没打算一早就继续做这种事，他动了动腰，挣扎着试图逃开桎梏，“等…等一下。”  
前者突然加大吸吮的力道，无声地拒绝，舌头裹着硬挺的性器，久久未曾合拢的口腔自动溢出唾液，从性器的柱身上流下，半晌，湿热的口腔放过了前端，布有茧子的手掌取而代之，略糙硬的指尖堵着马眼处，影山调节着呼吸，用手背擦掉嘴边的液体。  
他思考几秒才得出结论，叮嘱一般地对腹部不住起伏的人说道：“还不能射。”  
“你……在开玩笑吧。”日向朝他伸手，这个姿势不便起身，影山便跪在床单上，越过中间的“肚子”去吻他，舌头勾着他的带到唇瓣外，张嘴含住吮吸，再用牙齿轻咬，把舌尖吻得发麻才放开，两个人的唇瓣都一片湿润，来不及用手擦干净，唇瓣再次撞到一起，身躯交叠的部分推搡着，躲在衣服下的排球朝着胸前移动，压得身下的人呼吸不畅，舌尖推着影山示意他停下。  
后者重重地咬了一口他的下唇，下体的压力减轻了，排球顺势落回肚子中间。  
说是不让他射，手却圈着他的性器一下一下地撸动，空出的手不去抚摸他的脸颊，反而放在了鼓起的肚子上。  
“这个样子，要节制一些。”影山一本正经道，令日向不知该笑还是该怒，“所以不可以射。”  
“从哪…来的知识啊！”日向喘着气，脖颈绷直成好看的线条，汗珠在线条上凝聚，像他变成人类后忘记蜕下的那片鱼鳞。  
想要射精的欲望愈来愈烈，日向拍拍放在自己“肚子”上的手，颤声道：“影…山，让我……我要嗯……要去了…”  
“不行。”对方利落地拒绝，再次堵上了精液流出的小口，“再等一会。”  
他说着，将手从挺起的“肚子”上拿下，扳开挂在自己胯间的大腿，拇指向外拉扯，将腿间的穴口拉开，盯着透着成熟的红的那处。  
他看了会，朝那儿轻呼一口气，穴口被凉风拂过，瞬间朝内收缩，由于手指的操控无法合拢，徒劳地开合。  
“……好色。”影山评价，拇指撤开，随意地舔湿了自己的手指，就着张合的穴口挤了进去，里面的滋味他昨天才尝过，肠壁仿佛也记得他的入侵，积极地迎上来吸吮他的手指。  
“嗯唔……”日向动了动腰，身体比大脑记得还要清楚，条件反射地咬着手指，贪婪地往里吞食，没过一会便对现状不满，开口提要求，“再…里面一点。”  
“不行。”影山再次拒绝他，比任何时候都要较真，“会弄到…”  
后面的字日向没听清，抬起腿缠上前者的背，用后脚跟亲昵地剐蹭着，是他惯用的撒娇伎俩，他悄悄抬高音调，让声音变得更细：“弄到什么？”  
影山同他对视，声音低沉：“宝宝。”  
好像真的是什么好父亲。  
日向一愣，正想对他的认真言论回以大笑，影山却沉默着照他的要求往里埋了埋，狠狠擦过昨夜反复停留的地方。  
“嗯！”他挺起腰，大大的“肚子”也向上挺起，后重重摔回了床上——影山垫好的手上，埋在后穴中的手指又轻又柔地按压着敏感点，前端的性器兴奋得流出了新的黏液。  
他小声哼叫着，叫对方用力一些、快一些，通通遭到驳回，最后咬咬牙，依然用后脚跟蹭着宽阔的后背，顺着对方的台词：“不会的。”  
后穴中的手指一顿，手指的主人抬眸看他，等他继续说话。  
“唔…快一点……”他深呼吸，鼻音浓重，“不会顶到宝宝。”  
话音刚落，原本温柔的手指忽地捅进深处，开始猛力肏干软嫩的穴肉。突然从温柔变为粗暴，身体反应不及，小穴痉挛一般地收缩着，前后都是止不住的水，新换的床单再次报废，遭受猛攻的人被手指干得推动，又因为桎梏而弹回，肚子上的排球也不停地变动着位置，仿佛成为了他身体的一部分。  
“慢、啊啊……慢点。”他高声叫着，再也不必捏着嗓子，为了控制眼睛的失神，只好紧闭双眼，嘴巴只顾得上叫喊，抽插的手指却毫不放松，他抖着指尖去够桎着自己腰部的大手，情急之下动了动嘴巴，从呻吟中挤出断续的话语，“等等一下，你碰到了！！”  
“你嗯……要碰到宝宝了……”像是害怕说服力不足，他扶着身上的排球，双腿环紧了对方的腰。  
影山果然从肏弄中停下，抽出湿淋淋的手指，从穴内带出的液体牵扯成一根丝线，被抹到了留有牙印的腿根。  
“啧。”大概是终于对自己的剧本带来的麻烦不满，影山竟然咂了声嘴，反手将人往旁边推，推到一半时停下动作，意识到大着肚子的日向做不到往常的姿势，索性把人捞起来抱到身上，扬扬下巴，叮嘱他，“慢一点。”  
后者撑着他的胸膛，接着一手扶着“肚子”，一手抓着抵着臀肉的性器，跪坐在影山的身上，任穴口缓缓将性器吞吃进去。  
吃了一半便停下了，酸涩的腰部开始摆动，不讲技巧地往下坐，仿佛几百克的排球重得他抬不起腰，里面真的有个婴儿，迫使他不敢再往下坐。  
“下来一点，”影山按着他，一如既往地发号施令，“再进去一些。”  
“不能…再…呃、了……”日向摇头，忽地心生快意，扯起嘴角，“伤到宝宝怎么办？”  
他拒绝得干脆直接，影山吃瘪的表情取悦了他，令他不禁笑得更加开怀，收紧后穴起落，始终不做到最畅快的地方，尽管两个人都说不上好受，但“赢过对方”的心情却令他满足。  
对方果然不悦地蹙起眉头，坐起身，双手搭在他的肩膀上，倏地朝下按，下身同时顶弄，性器肏进了小穴最深处。  
“啊啊……！”  
影山抱着他转身挪到床边，让日向后背靠着自己的胸膛，从后方再次顶弄进小穴内，下身大力地抽插，顶得肉体撞击的声音在房内响彻，自己则在响亮的声响中附在对方的耳边低语：“把他生出来。”  
“什……嗯！”日向反应不及，被他一下肏得往前扑，影山的手臂从他的腋下穿过，紧紧环住他的胸膛，右手轻抚隆起的腹部，施力往下按。  
本就有些高的床铺，由于坐在另一人的身上，日向的双脚无法点地，脚尖时不时碰触到柔软的地毯，两人腿间的液体滴落在中央，浅灰色的毛绒变成了深灰色。  
影山推球的速度很慢，因为紧致的穴肉而低喘，张嘴啃咬嘴边通红的耳垂，牙齿在耳根处咬磨。  
叠在一起的身躯耸动着，受到推力，排球从衣服下方挤出些许，影山似乎情绪好转不少，对着怀里的人说加油。  
“加什么油啊！”日向双脚悬空，前后摆动着，红着脸训斥身后的影山，“才不是……这、样……吧…！”  
后者置若罔闻，专心地推着他圆滚滚的腹部，他低下头，本用来开玩笑的排球被一点一点推出他的衣服，最大的部分挤出去后，剩余的部分不受拘束，瞬间全都脱离了衣物。  
球滚到了脚边，“肚子”重归平坦，被排球挤占了太久，腹部前空空荡荡的，一时有些凉意。  
凉意未能维持多久，热烫的手掌钻进了衣服中，又捏又摸，覆在胸前，手指揉搓着乳粒。  
影山往后倒，带着他一起倒回床上，就着后入的姿势不断抽插，再把人掰回正面，注视着身下的人的脸庞。  
“生完孩子……”影山盯着他，喘了口气，“会有母乳吗？”  
“影……？！”他惊道，被前者堵上嘴，反复舔舐今天没尝够的唇舌，他勾着影山的脖子下压，不倦地索取着彼此。  
两人气喘吁吁地分开，影山掀开他的睡衣，手指挤压着胸肌，张嘴含住胸前的乳头，埋头吸吮。  
“没、不会有啦！”日向推他的脑袋，搞不明白他为何如此执着让自己扮演怀孕的人，就算是癖好也未免太过糟糕了吧。  
对方直起身，似乎因为他的抗拒不满，顶弄的力气更大了，仿佛要将他贯穿，抚摸的动作却温柔，掌心贴着小腹，继续问：“子宫呢？”  
“射到这里，”影山低头亲吻他的腹部，“会有宝宝吗？”  
眼神无比认真，一眨不眨地等待他的回答。  
鬼使神差地，日向对他点了点头。  
前者了然，掐着他的腰加快了肏干的速度，次次埋到穴肉深处，把困在身下的人肏射了，抖着身子与他拥抱都还未停下，好似真的找到了对方体内能够孕育生命的地方，把精子留在了子宫里。  
他拔出性器，将对方的双腿合拢，难得地没有去清理，两人依偎在床上，影山捏着日向的指尖把玩，餍足地抬起眼皮，用下巴蹭对方汗湿的头发，饱餐一顿，把手上玩弄的手指送到嘴边，牙齿轻咬，精神百倍地提议：“要不要再生一个？”  
仿佛在问要不要加练打球。  
“绝、对、不、要！”  
被狠狠拒绝了。  
绝对不要生小孩。  
也绝对不要随便邀请影山玩这种play了。  
“影山啊……”日向抽了抽手，未果，视线飘远，“你为什么不和缘下前辈学编剧？”  
影山不明所以地歪了歪脑袋。  
“说不定天赋异禀。”  
日向选手感慨道。


End file.
